The Princess and the Pirate
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: At her stepsister's engagement party, Princess Sofia encounters a young pirate captain who intends to steal her amulet. Sofia finds herself in Neverland and learns that the Amulet of Avalor is the key to saving the realm. She also learns there are certain residents who will stop at nothing to gain it's power. ((REWRITE: JakexSophia crossover, just for fun))


**So for anyone who's been around for awhile, I wrote this story sometime last year and posted what I considered a really loose draft. I didn't really know what kind of response I'd get, since it's an odd thing to write about. After a few chapters I hit some writer's block and decided to scrap the story. I set it aside in a folder and didn't touch it for a few months.**

**I told myself I'd go back and touch it up, and...well that's what I'm doing now! **

**It's really just a cute story I've developed for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofia's eyes lit up as her older stepsister came out from her massive closet.

"Amber you look beautiful!"

"You think so?" She examined her backside in the mirror.

"Gerad is going to be speechless."

"He better _not _be. I need him to help me talk to his crazy old grandmother. There's no WAY this marriage will go over unless she likes me. I'm getting jitters just _thinking _about it."

She adjusted the sleeve of her gown before perusing for a necklace on her vanity.

"Is it weird?"

"What?" Amber held a necklace up to her neck.

"Knowing you're going to get married soon."

"Not really...I guess I've always dreamed of this time. Planning my wedding, having a fiancé, being in love."

Amber sat down and began applying makeup. Sofia hopped off the bed and strolled behind her.

"I'm really going to miss you! You're going to be all the way in...what's that kingdom called again?"

Amber sighed. "Hazenbrudle."

Sofia giggled quietly as Amber glared at her in the mirror.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I suppose."

Sofia smiled and gently hugged her stepsister, who patted Sofia's arm casually. She picked up the necklace she had chosen and had Sofia clip it onto her neck.

"I can't wait 'til I get to get married."

"Well you're only 16 Sofia. You have time."

"Well I'm not like you. I don't have boys lined up to be with me."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Sofia patted down the side of her hair. Amber stared at her in the mirror.

"What about Prince Hugo?"

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "What about him?"

"Last I heard he and his older brother were invited to the party. His brother is Clio's date, but I don't think Hugo has one."

Sophia shrugged. "I don't think Hugo wants me to be his date...he's...Hugo."

"It's a worth a try!"

"I guess..."

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Prince James walked in. "Amber, Dad says you need to hurry up. Gerad is already waiting for you."

"I'm coming I'm coming."

Sofia smiled and followed her stepsister out of the room. She fiddled with her amulet casually as her siblings bickered down the corridor towards the garden. She felt the magic tingling against her fingertips. Something special was going to happen. She just knew it.

* * *

"Shall we proceed into the bay of Enchancia, Captain?"

"Aye...is the veil secure?"

"Aye sir. It be hiding us."

The young captain tightened his grip on the helm. "Perfect."

* * *

Sofia bit her lip as she examined the large crowd. She didn't recognize anybody.

_These are all diplomats and friends of Amber's. I'm not supposed to know anybody._

"Is everything alright Sophia?"

"Hm?" Sophia turned to her mother. "Oh yeah...everything's ok. I'm just a little lonely."

"Well why don't you go talk to someone?"

"Well I-"

"Miranda! Come quickly! There's someone I'd love to introduce you too."

"I have to go honey. I'll talk to you later."

Sophia watched as her mother joined her father across the garden. She glanced around and spotted Hugo standing with a group of girls. She awkwardly made her way towards the group.

Hugo spotted her. "Oh look it's Sophia." He smirked.

Sophia rubbed her hands together as the other girls looked at her. They all seemed unimpressed.

"Hi...everyone." She smiled.

"Are you happy your sister is getting married?" Hugo asked.

"Of course!"

"Are you _jealous_?" One of the girls asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Of...course not...I'm still 16 so I don't think I'm ready to get married yet...and besides who would I get married to? It's not like I have anyone I'm in love with haha" The forced laugh felt bitter in her mouth.

Hugo's cocky grin seemed to falter. "I see...ladies do excuse me, I think I'm going to grab a refreshment."

"I'll get it!"

"No I will!"

"Hey I will too!"

All the girls surrounding him went in separate directions to grab the prince something from the snack tables. Hugo stepped closer to Sophia.

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Oh...?"

"I couldn't really say it earlier, in front of all those girls...but..."

"OH you want to talk about racing?!" Sophia forced a smile. She had an odd feeling about where this conversation was going.

"...no...I wanted to tell you about something our parents have been discussing..."

_"_Oh gosh you know I'm feeling a bit hungry myself I think I'm going to go get something-"

Sophia turned sharply, not seeing the person beside her. It was a servant boy carrying a tray of drinks. Sophia gasped as his tray went toppling to the ground, splashing an elderly woman. She whipped in their direction.

"YOU CLUMSY BOY!"

"NO mam' I'm sorry it was my fault. I bumped into him!"

"Fetch me a rag boy!"

Sofia's eyes were fixed on the servant's odd red bandana on his wrist. The servant raced off before Sophia could get a good look at his face. She tried to help the old woman.

"I'm truly sorry madame!"

"You need to be more careful young lady! You could've killed me!"

"Huh?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what was _in_ those liquids?! I could've been poisoned!"

"but it was just-"

"SOPHIA!"

Sophia turned to Amber, who was fuming. "Amber...I-"

"This is Gerad's _grandmother_!" Amber growled.

Sophia bit her lip.

"You know this girl Amber?"

"Yes grandmimi..." Amber's tone lightened. "She is my...stepsister."

"_She's _a princess?" The old woman made a face.

Sophia clenched her fists in her purple gown. She'd decided to wear a simpler dress for the party, to make her sister stand out, but all it did was make her look common.

"Unfortunately..." Amber deadpanned. She cast a sinister glare at Sophia and guided the old woman away.

The crowd that had been watching went back to their business. Sophia glanced at Hugo, who was grimacing at her. Before he could say anything, she turned and strode towards the refreshments table.

"Can you _believe _her?"

Sophia glanced towards the voice. It was Amber's best friends Clio.

"Oh i _know! _She's such a spazz. I feel so bad for Amber, being embarrassed like that." Hildegard chimed in.

"I can't imagine what her parents would think if Hugo's parents changed their mind?"

"What if the grandmother calls off the engagement!"

"Then I don't wanna be Sophia the _Worst_."

The two began giggling openly. They turned and noticed Sophia next to them.

"Oh...Sophia..."

Sophia put her head down and made her way towards the exit. None of her family members seemed to notice her absence. She thought she'd heard one voice call after her. Once far enough from the party she ran all the way back to her bedroom. She slammed the doors as tears dripped down her cheeks. She made her way to the balcony.

As she stepped into the afternoon sunshine, something grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. A sharp point poked her neck.

"Give me the amulet or I slit your throat."

Sofia's breath hitched. "N-no."

"It wasn't a request, it was an _order_."

Sofia closed her eyes. The voice was not very deep. Her attacker was young.

"If you want it so badly than just take it!"

Sophia smiled as her attacker let her go. She elbowed him in the ribs and made a run for it. She didn't even make it to the door when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. She turned back to him. Her eyes widened.

He had dark skin and scruffy hair. A red bandana stuck out underneath his messy bangs. He had a huge leather coat over a simple outfit. _He's a pirate._

Sofia noticed the red bandana was the same as the one that had been on the servant boy's wrist.

"How did you-"

Sofia gasped as the boy began pulling at her amulet. He yanked harder and harder until the chain dug into the back of Sophia's neck. The clasp should've broken, but it didn't. The boy let go.

"Take off the amulet!" He pointed his dagger at her.

Sophia reached behind her auburn curls and felt for the clasp. It wasn't there. She felt the whole necklace with shaking hands.

"The clasp...the clasp is gone..." She looked up at the pirate.

He glared at her for several moments, before letting a smirk form on his lips.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take the whole package."

Sofia gasped as her hands were bound at the speed of light and she was hoisted onto the boy's shoulder. Sofia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she hit his back with her bound hands. It was seconds before her doors were burst open by the staff, but they were too late.

Sofia was already flying off her balcony in the arms of a pirate.

* * *

Amber glared at the ground as her fiancé soothed his grandmother.

_Darn Sophia, if she ruins this for me I swear..._

A scream rang out through the garden. Amber turned and gasped. Large burly men came barreling into the garden. They began randomly robbing people and being rowdy.

"PIRATES!"

Amber raised an eyebrow. Their movements were sloppy, as if they had no joints in their wrists or elbows.

"SOMEONE JUMPED OFF THAT BALCONY!"

Amber's head snapped in the direction of the balcony. Her heart came up to her throat as she screamed. Sofia, her little sister, was falling off the balcony with a dark figure. She knew it was Sofia.

_Only Sofia wears that hideous shade of purple._

"GUARDS! THAT'S SOFIA! PRINCESS SOFIA!"

The crowd was scrambling in chaos. Amber lost her fiancé in search of her brother.

"JAMES!" He was pushing a pirate away from a woman. He turned to her.

"AMBER! Was that Sophia?!"

"I think so! Did they survive that fall?!"

Suddenly, all the pirates froze. Everyone watched in shock as each pirate melted into a puddle of black water. Anything they had been holding fell to the ground. Amber felt queasy.

"Only one way to find out." James whistled.

A flying horse swooped into the garden. James mounted it and pulled his sister up with him.

"Amber! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back in a moment Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The twins soared into the sky. Amber's heart raced as she spotted her sister's dress.

"THERE!"

* * *

Sophia tried to catch her breath and the pirate landed gracefully in the grass. He hadn't even put her down, he just landed in a crouch. She continued to beat on his back once he began running again. It wasn't doing much. She looked up and saw a familiar brown flying horse rising up over the garden.

"JAMES! I'M HERE HELP ME!"

Sofia got a glimpse of her surroundings. They were practically at the ocean.

_How is this even possible?! We were in my room minutes ago!_ _...wait a minute...i know this place_

"YOU DO KNOW WE'RE ALMOST AT THE HIGHEST CLIFF ON THE ISLAND RIGHT?!"

"YUP!"

Sofia gasped as they were suddenly weightless. They were falling again, but this time it was off a cliff towards the sea.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO STOP THAT PIRATE!" Amber screeched.

"I CAN HEAR YOU AMBER YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL IN MY EAR!"

"He's heading for the cliffs! They're going to fall!"

Amber gasped as the pirate ran right towards the cliffside and jumped. She and James both screamed, making Jame's horse falter and stop flying. Their screams ceased as a huge pirate ship rose out of the water. Sophia and her captor landed roughly.

James made his horse dive as Sophia's purple form crumpled onto the deck of the ship. She had fainted. Just as they neared the edge of the cliff, James pulled back. The ship began to sink into the ocean like a rock. It folded in on itself and was wrapped in a magical bubble. Then it disappeared completely.

"That's...that's impossible..." Amber covered her mouth. "...please tell me that didn't just happen."

James snapped the reigns and they turned back towards the castle. He dove back into the scattered audience. He lifted Amber off the horse, letting her collapse to the ground in shock.

Their parents ran up the them.

"What just happened?!"

"Sofia...captured...pirates...ship...magic..." James spoke between heavy breaths.

"What do you mean magic?"

"The ship...it...it appeared out of nowhere. And then...it disappeared."

"The boy is right your majesty. Guards on the shores just reported the same sight."

Queen Miranda took her stepson's hand. "B-but Sophia...where is she?"

James shut his eyes in anger. "She's...she got taken onto the ship."

"How are you certain?" King Roland asked.

A light laugh escaped Amber's lips. Everyone turned to her as she sat on the ground. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"There's only one girl we know who wears that shade of purple..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
